From Start To Forever
by GroovyPaladin
Summary: This is a story about a man named Haven. He has special abilities like no other, but still lives the average life of anyone else in the world. Not normal, but he acts it. He's seen a lot over the years, and there is a lot to see when you are immortal.


This is my first story, so tell me what you think when you read it! Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

From Start To Forever

Chapter 1: Think Happy thoughts.

"So why am I here?" There were three men in the interrogation room, two men in suits, one sitting and the other leaning against the wall, and a man sitting at the other end of the table. The man in the suit who was sitting went through a manila folder, and pulled out a picture. He slid it across the table to the man being questioned. He leaned back, staring.

"That you?" He asked. The other man pulled the picture closer, peering at it. He nodded. "Yeah, that's me. I remember that day. I knew someone was watching me. I still don't see what you guys want with me though."

The picture was a man (The one being questioned) walking out of an apartment room, closing the door. "What were you doing there?" The man standing asked. Sighing, the person sitting readjusted in his seat. "I was visiting a friend. I stayed there for a few hours, we talked, watched a movie, talked some more, then I left around eleven at night." The man by the wall walked over to him, putting his hands on the table next to him. "Is that all that you did? You talked? Watched a movie? Are you sure you weren't doing a little extra?"

The man being interrogated looked up at him, with a confused look. "Extra? That's all we did. I met up with her at her place at around three, and I was at her place the rest of the day. I smoked a couple of cigarettes when I was there, then we went into the living room and watched a movie. After that, we went into the kitchen and ate a little. I smoked another cigarette while we talked, and eventually I left. She was getting tired, and I wanted her to get some sleep."

The man across the table leaned forward. "So you didn't do anything with her? Is that all? Just 'hung out'?" He pressed hard with the questions. The other man standing crossed his arms. "Are you sure that you and this woman aren't more than friends?"

At first, the man being questioned looked puzzled. Then, his face turned to disgust. "For your information, she is just a friend. And no, we are not in any form of sexual affair. We are not dating, we are only friends. So no, I did not _fuck_ her." He huffed, shaking his head. "I would think you people would be more interested in people who rob stores and kill people than my personal life. Some Super Troopers you are."

The man across from him looked at the man standing, who shrugged. He pulled out a bundle of pictures from the same folder that the picture of the man being questioned came from. "I am Agent Kekler, and this is Agent Marcy. We are looking into a possible threat to your 'friend'. She started feeling like someone was watching her all the time. Paranoid, she hired a detective to follow her and keep an eye on her, worried. These pictures are by him. He seemed to have spotted someone who keeps appearing in some of these pictures. By the looks of it, your friend might be getting stalked by someone. Followed to the store, followed home, followed to work, being watched when she's walking or at home." He passed some pictures kept together by a paper clip. The man pulled the pictures apart. They all were of his friend. In all of them, she was oblivious to the photo taker. In some of the pictures, there was a man circled in red marker, who seemed to appear several times in the photos. He looked as if he was, indeed, stalking her.

The Man being questioned looked at Agent Kekler. "So she's being stalked? Did you tell her?" He looked back down at the pictures, looking closer at the person circled in each picture. Kekler leaned toward him, putting his arms on the table. "We didn't tell her yet. But, we think that man is _you_." The man looked up, surprised. "Me? What? Why would I follow my best friend when I can just go see her in person, not from behind a bush? This is crazy." Agent Marcy leaned over him, making his voice heard. "Maybe you want to take your relationship to the next level, but you can't? Maybe she did something to piss you off and you want some good sweet revenge? Or you could just be psychopathic, wanting to kill her for fun, getting close for her trust, and learning her daily routines so you can find a time to strike." He looked at the man, accusingly. The man looked back at Agent Marcy, anger striking back at him. "You're fucking nuts. You're wasting your time with me. In fact, you're wasting _my_ time. She's my friend, and I don't want to let her get raped or killed while you ass-hats sit here, asking the wrong questions to the wrong man. So, if you would excuse me, I would like to go to my friend now, and tell her that she should watch out."

Agent Marcy looked at Agent Kekler. He then sighed. "You can go. We'll keep in touch." He got up and knocked on the door, which then unlocked. He held it open. "We'll know if you do anything that you're not supposed to." The man stood up. He pulled a cigarette out, lighting it as he walked towards the door. He gave Agent Marcy a dirty glare as he walked by. "Good luck with keeping in touch." He walked out the door, and then left the building.

The two agents watched through a window as he walked down the street. "So what now?" asked Agent Marcy. Kekler sighed again. "There's something more to that guy. Maybe he isn't the creep in the pictures, but he could be up to something else. Seems like it. He didn't like it in here, and he looked like her wanted out. It almost seemed like he's been here before." Agent Marcy looked at him, curious. "Do you think so?" Kekler shook his head. "Not sure. But Right now, I could go for some coffee."

The man walked with his cigarette in his mouth, his hands in his pockets. It was cold outside, around thirty degrees he thought. His army jacket worked well at blocking out the wind, along with the hooded jacket under it, and his thermal long sleeve shirt. His boots thumped on the concrete as he marched down the sidewalk. His chest out, and his head held high, to signify confidence. He knew if he didn't, several neighborhood teens would try to ask him for some of his cigarettes. He called them scavengers. They would smoke a stub of any cigarette left on the ground that they could find.

His breath blew through the air, just as the cigarette smoke did. His nose was cold, but he grew used to it. He didn't have his watch on, but he presumed it was around four. He wasn't far from his apartment. Just a few blocks, then he would be home. After he gets home, he planned on going to his friend's house to talk to her about the creeper in the pictures. He needed to cross the street, so he looked both ways, waited for cars to pass, then crossed. He took a drag from his cigarette, then suddenly seen his world slow down. Everything he saw was blurry, and his breath knocked out of him. He felt like he was floating, and falling. Before he could catch himself, he slammed into the asphalt and slid. He didn't realize he had got hit by a car at high-speed. The vehicle screeched to a halt, after it made its collision. The man could see the clouds, and felt tired. _Where is my cigarette? _He thought. The man shook his head, focusing on finding his dropped cancer stick. The person in the car screamed. It was a woman, alone in the car. She was too busy texting to notice the man before she ran him down.

She got out of the car, breathing frantically. She ran over to the man, wondering if she committed murder. The man was lying still, looking into the sky. She leaned down, putting her hands on his face. She barely managed to ask, "Oh my god! Are you okay? Please talk to me! W-wake up, wake up!" The man moved his eyes. He coughed, then rolled his head over, looking around.

"Can you move? Please say something!" The woman said shakily. The man slowly rolled to his side with a groan, then put his hand on the ground. She gasped at his movements "Be careful! Please don't hurt yourself!" The man lifted himself up, and stretched. He turned to her, not entirely sure what happened. He looked at her car, then her, realizing she ran him over. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the concern in her face. "How the_ hell_ are you alright?!" She asked him.

He huffed with grin. "You were going fifty in a forty you know. Stay off your phone next time, okay?" He nodded at the phone in her hand. She stuttered, not knowing how this man wasn't unconscious or dead, instead acting as if it wasn't a big deal. "Will you be okay?" he asked her. She looked majorly worried. "Who the hell _are_ you?" she asked, looking at him. He smiled, and chuckled. He held out his hand. "Well hello, my names Haven. You have a nice way of greeting people. The woman stared at his hand. "Are you going to sue me?" she asked concerned. Haven laughed. "No, no. There's no need for that. I'm fine, by the way." She shook his hand, staring at him. "I'm Karen." She still didn't know how he didn't have a scratch.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I kind of just ran you over." She gave him a small nervous smile. Haven thought for a moment. "Well, you could give me a ride to my house, so I don't have to walk. It's right down here." He pointed towards the direction she came from. "It's not far, and if you can't take me, it's okay." Karen gasped "No! I'll do it! Don't worry!" She wanted to repay him anyway necessary. This was a major surprise, since anyone else in this situation would scream they were suing or be dead. But all he asked for was a ride for somewhere two blocks away. "Are you sure that's all you want?" She wanted to repay him all that she could. Haven smiled to her. "That's all. I don't ask anything else from you. You have somewhere else to go to now, I'm sure." Haven pointed to the car. "I'll leave when you're ready." Karen rushed to the driver seat, hopping in, and putting her seat belt on. She didn't want to make any mistakes and screw up more. Haven walked patiently to the passenger seat, opened the door, and sat down. He closed the door, put on his seat belt, and reached into his pocket. "You don't mind if I smoke, do y-"He stopped when he realized that she was staring at him. She shook her head quickly, not taking her eyes from him. "Okay." He lit a cigarette, and blew the smoke out. When he looked back at her, she was still staring, biting her bottom lip. He grinned, turning his head at an angle. "You okay?" She nodded a couple of times, still staring. He chuckled. "Can we get going now please?" He said with a smile.

Karen turned and put the car in drive. They turned and drove down the street to Haven's apartment. All of the way there, Karen could not stop looking at him. She felt a certain way when she looked at him. He seemed so fine with everything; he looked as if the incident had never happened. Haven pointed to the building where he lived with a cigarette in his hand. She pulled along the sidewalk, letting him out. "Well, thank you for the ride. Have a good day." He said, grinning. He got out, closing the door. Before he started to walk away, he stopped when he heard her.

"Wait," He turned around to see Karen walking out of the car. She walked over to him quickly, and then hugged him. "Thank you so much. Anyone else would have sued me. And I am so sorry; I need to watch where I am going." Haven laughed. "It's fine, don't worry." Her face buried in his chest, their heights differing majorly. Haven hugged her, rubbing her back. "All is well hon, you'll be fine. And I'll be alright, don't worry." She looked up at him, still holding him. "Okay…" She let go of him, walking back to her car. She waved to him, and he smiled and waved back. She got in, and drove away. Haven stepped inside, putting out his cigarette. He put his hands into his pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper. _Call me?_ It read, with a phone number. He laughed to himself. What a day. But it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Well that ends my first chapter. I will have more, just give me a few days. I want to see some peoples opinions though, before I lose hope in making stories. Second chapter is coming soon, don't worry.


End file.
